


Things Said Through Your Teeth

by Brenslow



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fairytail, bickslow/levy, bixevy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenslow/pseuds/Brenslow
Summary: (Tartaros Arc) short fic requested by a friend of mine. [I dont really have a summary for this]
Relationships: Bickslow/Levy McGarden





	Things Said Through Your Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rougescribe (rougescribe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougescribe/gifts).

> This Drabble has been redone with significant updates and changes. It's better. Angstier.

Title: Things You Said Through Your Teeth  
Category: Anime/Manga » Fairy Tail  
Author: brenslow  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: K  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Angst  
Published: 12-04-15, Updated: 12-04-15  
Chapters: 1, Words: 581

Levy sat in silence as she thought about the recent events. The critial state of the Raijinshuu, the targeting of former council members - a few of which were found too late. It was the toughest string of events she had to accept. What was worse was seeing the Raijinshuu in such a broken state. The look of pain on all their faces, on his face. All she wanted to do was run up to the room and check on him, maybe sit by him for a while.

There was an anxious feeling in her chest as she looked around, no one seemed to be paying direct attention to her, so she quickly slipped away and bolted up the stairs. Quietly, she opened the door to the infirmary and peeked in; luckily there was no Porlyusica to scream at her and she sighed with relief before slipping in and closing the door behind her.

Seeing the Raijinshuu laying on their beds, sickly looking and beat up pulled at her heart and made the anxious feeling so much worse. She could only hope that they would be okay at the end of the day. Her eyes landed on the one she came in to see, the one she worried about (admittedly) the most, and the feeling became so much worse. Fighting back the tears she silently stepped towards his bed, before sitting down beside it.

"Oh, Bickslow. What have you gotten yourself into this time," she reached forwards and removed a strand of hair from his face. Frowning, she reached for the bowl of water and the washcloth, and wiped the sweat that was forming on his forehead. She sighed, and continued to wipe away the sweat on his neck, shoulders, and top of his chest.

Groaning, Bickslow cracked open an eye; not that it helped. Everything around him was blurry, but he knew of only one blue haired mage with that voice.

"Levy?" his voice was hoarse with pain as he spoke.

"Oh, you're awake? Are you alright? Do you need anything?" she spoke quickly, worried greatly by the sound of the pain in his voice; she wanted to do anything she could to ease any of his pain.

"Uh, some water would be nice," he croaked out, before squeezing his eyes shut. The light gave him a serious headache, and it hurt to keep his eyes open any longer.

He let out a sigh of relief when he felt the cold cloth draped over his eyes; the extra coverage blocked more light out and he didnt have to squish his eyes so much.

"Here," he heard Levy say, as she guided a glass of cold water to his lips.

It was so refreshing, and after chugging the whole glass, he sighed again with relief. "Thanks,"

"No problem,"

There was a moment of silence, before it was broken by a quiet sob. Ignoring the pain from the lights, he pulled the cloth off his eyes and stared at her.

"Levy? Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, Bickslow. I'm just worried, I was so scared when I heard what happened," her sobs became heavier as she remembered how terrified she had been when she heard about him and his team being nearly killed.

She welcomed the comfort when Bickslow pulled her down and into a hug.

Ignoring the pain, he gritted his teeth and spoke.

"You don't need to worry shorty, I'm not leavin' you any time soon,"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Though Your Teeth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473739) by [Brenslow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenslow/pseuds/Brenslow)


End file.
